Talk:Stingray Evolution/@comment-26470143-20151101102118
Here is the full script : Stingray Evolution Day 1 - Revhead Revival 2015 Intro Alright, szPlayerName, are you ready for a real treat? We're here at Revhead Revival 2015, the Pacific's answer to the Old vs New argument when it comes to muscle cars! And you will not be driving alone, oh no! I've lent you a fresh new 2014 Corvette Stingray Z51, and I'll be in my beautiful '69 Corvette Stingray 427. See you on the track, my friend. 1 You take the lead, as I've got some last minute preparations to make. I expect you to be head of the field when I arrive. 2 Muscle cars mean burnt rubber, and I smell nothing. This is very problematic! Make sure you skid for a long time - 6 seconds - and place in the top 6. Or you can go for a place in the top 3, it's up to you. 3 Who is this man who thinks he can insult my honour and suffer no retribution. Bah! I'll knock him from his high horse! Come at least 3rd, then you can share the podium with me! 3 LOL completion Magnus?! Eric has told me of this man, and your sordid past. Bah! I'll knock him from his high horse! Come at least 3rd, then you can share the podium with me! Outro I will admit Ahmed, it is a fine thing you have done to even start that bucket of rust you're driving. szPlayerName on the other hand, has no excuse for their poor form. Sir, you have offended me, and on that I can turn a new cheek. But to offend my friend and these fine vehicles? You shall rue this day, make no mistake. See me tomorrow, friend, for I have a plan. ---- Day 2 - Training Day Intro Good to see you bright and early. Ahmed spoke to me yesterday, so I worked my magic and set up a competition between you two and Magnus with his co-driver. It's a doubles show down, and round one is tomorrow! 1 And where better to prepare than Mount Panorama of Australia? Long straights and tight turns! Win against these rookies while Ahmed prepares. 2 Ahmed's on the field now. Let's see how well you two go at keeping on the pavement. Win this race without going off track. 3 Seeing as you’re the expert, I'll let you decide which of these three events will best prepare you for facing Magnus. 4 Ahmed's machine doesn’t seem to be performing as well as we need it too. Must be all this rough racing, so let's keep it clean for now. Win this event without taking any damage. Outro I think we make a dashing pair, you and I. We are ready to return triumphant! ---- Day 3 - The Contest: Round One Intro So it seems your Agent has formalised this little competition. Do not worry yourselves too much. Luckily, our victory will be so quick you can go straight into the grieving process. Let's keep it civil, shall we? Just so we're all clear, it will be you and Ahmed vs Magnus and his driving partner Rusty - best two out of three. Bring on Round One! 1 I hope you and Ahmed are ready. Win this preliminary race to put my concerns to rest. 2 Ahmed's on the field. You've proven you're ready but he's falling behind. Help him finish this race in at least 3rd. 3 While the Corvette Stingray is a sports car, it's just as popular for drag racing. Come out on top in this improvised four way drag race. 4 We're coming up short… We have the superior cars, but they are working better as a team, and their technique can't be beaten. Either beat Magnus with your car OR help Ahmed beat Rusty in his. Outro Looks like the first round goes to us. I'm not surprised. It was always going to be easy to defeat you two nobodies. completionLooks like the first round goes to us. I've got to admit I'm a bit surprised, I didn't think you would have gotten worse since the last time we met. This loss is devastating… and I'm starting to think I am to blame. You need to help me become better, like you clearly are, and to tune our cars to their highest potential before the next Round! ---- Day 4 - Practice Makes Perfect Intro I think we need to focus more on team work and strategy. Remember, this is a doubles competition - it doesn't matter if one of you wins if the other loses. We need to work harder! 1 First we should get a warm up on this track - Suzuka is full of tricky twists and turns. Win this event to get a handle on the track. 2 Now let's try an improvised Hunter event. Ahmed will have a head start in his Stingray, so see if you can overtake him and win in 1 lap. 3 Now let's put your car to the test by winning one of these events. Whichever you think will benefit us the most. 4 Now for a reverse of our impromptu Hunter. You will be in the 69 Stingray and Ahmed will try to catch you. Do whatever you can to stop him from passing you and cross the finish line first. 5 Because you are in the faster car you'll need to be able to traverse the field relatively quickly. Quickly move from the front down 12 places then win the race. Outro Woo! You two are looking a lot better out there, now. I've made sure to keep a few eyes on Magnus and Rusty, and they're not even practicing… You've got a surprise up your sleeves now! ---- Day 5 - The Contest: Round Two Intro We're back again for Round Two! We've got szPlayerName in the 2014 Corvette Stingray Z51, Ahmed in the '69 Corvette Stingray 427, Magnus in the 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe, and Rusty in the '66 Shelby AC Cobra 427. Hello again, friend. I can hear Magnus nattering off in his pit, claiming how easily it will be to defeat us once more. Do not listen to him! We shall drive side-by-side to victory over Magnus and Rusty! 1 For our first event, it is a straight forward race on the Indianapolis Road Course, and we must win! 2 Three events, three choices. Whichever one you win, make it quick, I'm ready to get out there and defeat our two foolish foes! 3 Laguna Seca is a track of gentle curves which slope into sharp turns. Build up your average speed to 88 mph (141 kph) and win any lap in the race. 4 We're back at Indianapolis, and once again side-by-side in a mock drag race. We can do this. 5 Fantastic, we might just win this and be back in the game. A good lead over our opponents from either of us should be enough. Try and beat Magnus OR help me overcome my adversary. Outro We have done it! This is turning out to be a true story for the ages! But we have one Round left to go, and by the looks of it Magnus and Rusty are storming off to get in some more training. I suggest we do the same. ---- Day 6 - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Intro Tomorrow is the final Round, and I think you two have come a long way. We'll be revisiting some of the previous tracks to improve and perfect. 1 Win this race at Melbourne. This is a very challenging track, especially as speeds pick up, so be very careful! 2 Now we have three endurance focused challenges - make sure to win one of them. 3 We don't know what the final round will pit us up against, so choose how best to prepare. In this event either stay in the lead for 10 seconds OR finish with an average speed greater than 110 mph (176 kph). 4 Here are three more challenges, to ensure your car's speed is good enough for the final confrontation. Win one of these events. 5 After all that training, let's put it to the test. No collisions, no off track, just perfect racing. Pick which track we race on from three of the tracks we've trained on. Outro We're about to see if all your training has pulled off. Between you and Ahmed, there has been a tremendous effort. Good luck tomorrow! ---- Day 7 - The Contest: Final Round Intro I'll give you this, you're performance last round has certainly improved, which is more than I can say about my co driver. Luckily for him he gets one more chance to prove that he really is co driver material. Lucky for us, we are full of surprises. Our skills are honed, and our cars are tuned. We have nothing left now except to race, and to win! 1 We're back in for a straight forward race. Do not try anything fancy - just a straight clean win. 2 Once more we have a choice - you need to claim one of these three events. I trust you will choose wisely, my friend! 3 Now for an ultimate Laguna Seca battle. We both need to win, here. If you can keep up a good average speed of 86 mph (138 kph) and I can finish in third then this race is ours. 4 Magnus' machine has taken to the pits. This is my chance to slip into 1st, but you need to keep your momentum as well. Just keep your lap times under 2:00 and you won't fall behind. 5 Magnus, being the fiend he is, has accused us of foul play and wants a 1 lap rematch against you. Finish before him, but in the opposite direction, unassisted, to prove to him that you've won through skill, not trickery. 6 We're at the end now. We cannot afford to make a mistake here. You need to outclass Magnus, and I Rusty. Keep an eye out for openings for me, and I'll do the same for you. Lets end in first and second. Outro … Again?! I can't believe it! We proved not only our racing prowess, but the power of these fine machines. Please, my friend, I would be honoured if you would keep your Corvette Stingray Z51 as a token of our victory.